Stairway To Heaven
by linagitashiranui
Summary: Aku sudah menyukaimu semur hidupmu, dan aku tidak bohong soal itu. GenmaxOC. RR please :3


**Disclaimer: Shiranui Genma, Anko Mitarashi, Shizune, Human Realm Pein Alive (Kein), Kisame, Deidara, Kakuzu punya Masashi Kishimoto, sisanya punya aku xD #plak**

**enjoy reading ;)  
**

* * *

**RHEA POV**

Minggu yang cerah dimusim dingin dimana salju tertimbun diluar rumah menutupi hingga batas bawah jendela rumah kami. Kein, suamiku harus bekerja ekstra keras dengan jutsu elemen apinya agar dapat mencairkan semua salju yang menghalangi jalan kami keluar dari rumah, kuharap dia punya chakra yang cukup. Kedua malaikat kecilku masih tertidur dengan lelapnya dikasur mereka. Well pertengahan musim dingin merupakan awal libur akademi bagi mereka. Perasaan damai serta merta memenuhi dadaku saat melihat mereka tertidur dengan damainya. Aku merunduk sedikit dan mengecup lembut pipi tembem mereka berdua.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kesebuah ruangan kecil tepat disebelah kamar mereka, dimana didalamnya terdapat sebuah boks bayi berwarna putih dengan bantal berwarna pink dan beberapa hiasan berbentuk binatang yang imut diatasnya. Namun ada yang aneh diruangan itu yang tidak ada diruangan bayi pada umumnya. Mesin pemantau detak jantung berdiri tak jauh dari boks bayi dengan kabel-kabelnya yang terhubung ke seseorang yang sedang tertidur di boks itu. Disampingnya terletak sebuah meja dengan tumpukan kain kassa, kapas dan alkohol yang masih baru. Dibawahnya terdapat sebuah baskom kecil dan selembar handuk.

Disisi lain tempat tidur itu terdapat sebuah meja kecil yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah kotak berisi beraneka macam obat dan suntikan. Hatiku selalu miris setiap kali mendatangi kamar itu. itulah kamar anak terakhirku, anak perempuanku satu-satunya, dan malaikat terkecilku. Kukuatkan hatiku dan melangkah masuk. Didalam boks bayi itu tertidur seorang bayi perempuan lucu dengan bebagai kabel menempel ditubuhnya. Pipi tembemnya terlihat sedikit memerah. Ah, rasany tak tega bayi selucu ini menanggung penderitaan seberat ini. Kalau bisa aku ingin bertukar dengannya. Biarlah aku saja yang menanggungnya. Dia masih sangat suci dan tak berdosa.

Kuulurkan tanganku dan menngoyang-goyangkan badannya sedikit. Karena pengaruh obat penenang untuk meredakan sakit yang dideritanya akibat kanker stadium dua, dia jadi butuh waktu sekitar satu jam untuk membangunkannya.

"Apa dia sudah bangun?" Tanya Kein yang tanpa sadar sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan berada disampingku. Dadaku serasa terhimpit, aku tak sanggup lagi menahan bendungan air mataku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku seraya menoleh padanya. Kein dengan lembut menarikku mendekatinya dan memelukku dengan erat. "Tidak apa-apa, dia akan segera bangun, oke? Dia dan kau itu wanita terkuat yang pernah kutemui dalam hidupku" Ujarnya menghiburku. Walaupun dia sudah mengatakan hal yang sama ribuan kali semenjak Aerith divonis mengidap kanker pada sebelas bulan silam, tetaplah aku selalu takut dia tidak akan terbangun lagi.

Inilah cobaan terberat dalam rumah tangga kami. Syukurlah dalam melalui semua ini aku memiliki seorang suami yang hebat, sabar dan pengertian. Anak-anak yang sangat membantu dan keluarga yang membajiriku dan Aerith dengan penuh kasih. Teman-teman kerjaku dan Kein pun sangat perhatian pada Aerith. Aku dan suamiku menabung setiap bulan agar dapat segera mengoperasi putri bungsu kami begitu ia menginjak usia satu tahun.

Aerith yang terlahir dengan berat bayi normal pada umumnya masih menjalani kehidupan normal enam bulan silam semenjak ia dilahrikan pada tanggal 17 September dimusim gugur. Pada awalnya tidak ada yang aneh dalam pemeriksaan rutinnya. Namun pada suatu hari dia menangis ditengah malam tak kenal henti, sebuah benjolan terlihat menonjol dibalik kulit tipis perutnya. Naluri keibuanku mengatakan ada yang tak beres. Saat memeriksakan perihal hal tersebut keesokan harinya, terdapat sebuah benjolan kecil yang terus tumbuh dan berkembang tak terkendali dibagian hatinya. Para ninja medis dan ibuku mengatakan tak mungkin diadakan operasi sebelum dia memasuki usia setahun. Karena itulah selama sisa waktu sembilan bulan dia menjalani pengobatan untuk menekan laju pertumbuhan sel kankernya hingga saatnya operasi tiba. Sembilan bulan yang bagi kami akan terasa sangat lama.

Semenjak itulah dia jadi sering menangis bahkan ketika dia menggerakan tubuhnya sedikit. Tak peduli malam ataupun siang pada saat sakitnya menyerang maka dia baru akan berhenti saat obat pereda rasa nyeri dan obat penenang disuntikan dalam tubuhnya. Tak tega rasanya melihat kulit mulusnya dimasuki benda asing berujung tajam itu. Aku menangis setiap kali melihat penderitaanya, kenapa harus dia? Kenapa bukan aku saja yang lebih kuat ini?.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan diriku, aku kembali menepuk-nepuk lembut dirinya. "Aerith sayang, bangun" Ujarku.

"Hei bidadari kecilku, ada biskuit kesukaanmu dimeja, dan juga semangkuk pepaya segar. Kau pasti akan suka" Ujar suamiku. Perlahan-lahan matanya pun terbuka. Kedua warna berwarna hijau zambrud itu memandang langsung melalui kedua mataku. "Astaga, dia benar-benar mewarisi kecantikanmu" Ujar Kein. Aku tersenyum. Kubuka kunci boks dan menurunkan salah satu batasnya. Pelan-pelan kuselipkan tanganku dibawah badan ringkihnya dan mengangkatnya kedalam buaianku. Aerith mengerungkan wajahnya dan menangis.

"Ssssh, jangan nangis...ibu ada disini" Ujarku seraya membawanya kemuju kemamar mandi pelan-pelan diikuti Kein dibelakangku. Sudah menjadi rutinitas harian bagi kami untuk bahu membahu memandikannya. Maklum perlu kehati-hatian ektra untuk menanganinya. Kini sekarang dia sudah cantik dengan baju pink putih serta sebuah bondu renda berwarna senada. Aku duduk dikursiku dengan Aerith digendonganku. Yahiko dan Nagato putra pertama kami menhampiri dan menyapa adik kecil mereka.

Aerith tersenyum lebar menunjukan gusinya yang ompong saat kedua kakakknya menyapanya. Aku terharu melihat kasing sayang mereka, dan betapa aku masih dapat melihat kebahagiaan walaupun dalam skala kecil seperti ini. "Hei, besok Ulang tahunnya Ae-chan, kan?" Celetuk Nagato.

"Ah iya benar" Sambung Yahiko. Besok adalah hari dimana bayi kecil kami tepat akan menginjak usia setahun, dan tepat esoknya dia akan menjalani operasi. "Kata ayah nanti Ae-chan bisa sembuh, kan kalau sudah ulang tahun? Benar kan, yah?" Tanya Yahiko lagi. Kein tersenyum padanya dengan lembut.

"Benar sayang" Jawabnya.

"Hore, kita udah bikinin rumah-rumahan waktu prakarya di akademi. Kalau Aerith sudah sembuh kita main itu sama-sama, ya" Ujar Nagato.

"Kalian boleh bermain aapun yang kalian inginkan kalau Ae-chan sudah sembuh" Ujarku menambahkan yang menambah kencang sora sorai mereka.

"Ibu ibu, apa ibu akan merayakan ulagnt ahun Ae-chan besok?" Tanya Yahiko.

"Well mungkin, tapi tampaknya tidak besar-besaran." Ujarku.

"Asyik, sebaiknya kupecahkan tabungaku untuk beli hadiah" Ujarnya lagi.

"Tunggu, tidak usah. Kurasa yang Ae0chan butuhkan bukan hadiah dalam bentuk barang." Ujar Kein menyela.

"Jadi sebaiknya apa menurut ayah?" Tanya mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian ambil secarik kertas dan tulis harapan kalian untuk Ae-chan. Ayah yakin itu jauh lebih berharga dari apapun" Ujarnya. Aku terhenyak mendengar perkataannya.

"Baiklah ayah" Ujar mereka berdua seraya berlari ke kamar dan bersiap melakukan apa yang dia minta. Tak lama kemudian telepon berdering, Kein yang mengangkatnya.

"Keluarga Namikaze disini" Ujarnya. "Ya...oh ya...ah, sebaiknya tulis saja harapan untuk Aerith besok, ibu" Ujar Kein. Tampaknya yang menelepon itu ibuku. Tak lama kemudian Kein pun menutup teleponnya.

"Kau sungguh jenius. Aku bahkan tidak terpikirkan ide itu sama sekali" Ujarku. Kein tersenyum. Ia menghampiriku kemudian bergantian mengecup lembut keningku lalu pipi tembem Aerith yang tengah asyik mengunyah pepaya. 'TING TONG' ada tamu lain yang datang rupanya. Aku kembali menyuapi Aerith dengan pepaya sementara Kein membukakan pintu. Tak lama kemdian dia kembali ke ruang makan dengan diikuti seorang lelaki dan bocah lelaki kecil berambut coklat sebahu.

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya. Maaf mengganggu pagi-pagi seperti ini. Tapi Genma katanya ingin menjenguk Aerith" Ujar Tuan Shiranui seraya membungkukan badannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Silakan duduk" Ujarku. Kein membawakan segelas teh lemongrass hangat untuk kedua tamu kami. Setelah menyerupuk teh miliknya, Genma bangkit dan berjalan kearahku. Aerith yang sedang asyik makan seketika menghentikan kegiatannya dan tersenyum dengan lebar padanya. Yah Genma memang teman seakademi Yahiko dan Nagato. Diantara semua teman-temannya dia yang paling sering datang untuk menjenguk Aerith. Katanya Aerith punya mata dan senyum yang indah walaupun masih bayi.

"Waah, tampaknya Ae-chan senang melihatmu" Ujarku pada Genma yang juga ikut tersenyum. Ia mengelus-elus lembut rambut tipis Aerith lalu menggenggamkan tangannya pada tangan Aerith.

"Tante, Ae-chan akan sembuh, kan setelah dia ulang tahun besok?" Tanyanya.

"Iya, jangan lupa datang be sok, ya" Ujarku seraya tersenyum.

"Tentu. Kalau begitu apa yang bisa kuberikan untuknya?" Tanyanya.

"Kau bisa tuliskan harapanmu diatas kertas untuk Ae-chan dan berikan padanya besok" Ujarku lagi. Genma menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. Duuh, rasanya tidak sabar sekali menunggu datangnya hari esok.

Keesokan harinya semua sudah berkumpul disana. Kue dengan lilin angka satu siap berada diatas menja makan beserta jamuan-jamuan lainnya. Diluar sedang turun salju, sehingga kami harus menyalakan penghangat agar ruangan tetap terasa hangat dan nyaman. Semua orang tertawa hari itu, begitu juga dengan Aerith. Sangat ajaib pada hari itu dia sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit. Kurasa inilah salah satu mukjizatNya. Akhirnya tibalah saatnya pembacaan hadiah, dimulai dengan kedua kakak kembarnya. Semua orang yang tengah mengobrol serentak terdiam, bersiap mendengar apa yang akan mereka bacakan.

Yahiko membuka selembar kertas berwarna merah muda dan menggenggamnya berdua bersama saudara kembarnya. "Harapan kami untuk Aerith" Ujar mereka berdua membuka pembicaraan. "Kami harap Aerith bisa melewati operasi besok" Ujar Yahiko.

"Dan bermain bersama-sama dengan kami" Lanjut Nagato.

"Operasinya pasti gak akan sakit, kok. Berjuang besok, ya" Ujar Yahiko.

"Kita pasti temenin, kita gak pernah ninggalin Aerith, Karena kita sayang Aerith. Selamat Ulang Tahun yang ke-1 Aerith" Sambung Nagato. Hatiku trenyuh mendengarnya. Kulihat Aerith kecil tersenyum kegirangan seraya menepukan kedua tangan gumuk mungilnya. Aku yakin dia juga mengerti apa yang disampaikan oleh semua orang disini.

"Ng, pertamanya aku ingin ngucapin selamat ulang tahun yang ke-1 buat Aerith. Harapanku untuk aerith" Ujar Genma yang kini merupakan gilirannya. "Aku harap Aerith cepat sembuh dan bisa sehat kembali. Daaan..." Kata-katanya terhenti, kulihat ia menundukan wajahnya. Seisi ruangan pun mendadak diam menantikan lanjutannya. "Dan kuharap kalau sudah dewasa nanti, Aerith mau menikah denganku" Jawabnya malu-malu. Serentak seisi ruangan pun mendadak penuh dengan sorakan. Saat Genma akan kembali duduk, Kakuzu menahannya.

"Sebentar...sebentar. kita semua boleh tau gak kenapa kamu pengen nikah sama Aerith?" Tanyanya.

"Um, Aerith itu baik, dia juga cantik. Dia perempuan kedua yang memiliki mata terindah yang pernah kulihat" Jawabnya polos seraya tersipu.

"Oh ya? Lalu siapa yang pertama?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"Ibuku" Jawabnya polos. Kulihat seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang yang duduk disebrangku tersenyum seraya menatapnya dengan penuh kasih. Ya, dapat kurasakan perasaannya. Aku pun demikian saat Nagato dan Yahiko membacakanku puisi dihari ulangtahunku yang ke dua puluh delapan tahun silam.

"Boleh kan?" Tanya Genma seraya menatap padaku dan Kein dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Hmph, kalau kalian saling mencintai boleh, kok." Jawabku. Genma bersorak kegirangan mendengar jawabanku

"Harapanku, dan mungkin sama dengan istriku untuk Aerith, tidak muluk-muluk. Kami hanya menginginkan Aerith sembuh dan tumbuh normal seperti bayi seusianya. Ayah tahu kau perempuan yang tangguh. Operasi besok akan berlangsung cepat dan tanpa rasa sakit. Jangan takut sayang, kami tidak pernah meninggalkanmu. Dan selamat ulang tahun untukmu, putriku" Ujar Kein membacakan harapannya. Setengah mati aku berusaha menahan air mataku agar tidak mengucur keluar saat satu persatu orang diruangan itu bergantian membacakan harapan mereka untuk Aerith. Dapat kurasakan limpahan cinta kasih mereka untuk putri kecilku ini.

Dipenghujung acara tibalah giliran terakhir yang didapat oleh Akari, ibuku.

"Ehem, harapan kami sebagai kakek dan neneknya Aerith sama seperti yang lainnya. Kami harap dia bisa sembuh total dan tidak akan merasa kesakitan lagi saat kami ingin menggendongnya. Tumbuhlah jadi gadis secantik ibumu dan sehebat ayahmu. Dan ini" Ujar Akari seraya melepaskan kalung yin warna putih yang terbuat dari batu granit dan pelan-pelan mengalungkannya pada leher Aerith.

"Aku tahu ini hanya sebuah kalung, tapi kalung ini sudah menemaniku melewati semua cobaan hidup dan membuatku terus tegar dan percaya pada diriku sendiri. Kuharap kau pun begitu. Selamat Ulang tahun Aerith" Ujarnya seraya mengecup lembut pipi Aerith yang tertawa dengan lebarnya hari itu. sungguh ajaib dia bisa melewati waktu seharian tanpa rasa sakit, padahal kami tidak menyuntiknya dengan obat pereda nyeri. Kuharap aku masih bisa menyaksikan senyumnya dan melihatnya tumbuh besar menajdi seorang anak gadis dan mempunyai anak yang sehat.

Kumasukan semua permohonan dan harapan mereka dalam sebuah kotak kayu berwarna hijau, warna yang sama dengan bola mata putri kecilku ini. Kuharap kelak kotak ini bisa membawa kebahagian kembali dikemudian hari.

Dua puluh empat jam serasa berjalan cepat. Aerith kecil kini tengah terbaring ditempat tidur dengan mengenakan baju operasi. Obat bius yang disuntikan padanya sudah mulai bereaksi dan dia terlelap dengan kedua tangannya menggenggam jari kedua kakak kembarnya. Seorang perawat dengan hati-hati mendorong tempat tidurnya kedalam ruang operasi dan lampu operasi pun berajalan. Kein merangkul kami memasuki ruang tunggu untuk keluarga. Disana semuanya sudah ada. Ayah dan ibuku, Kakuzu, Kisame, bahkan Genma dan kedua orang tuanya setia menunggu. Aku pun duduk diantara mereka seraya menunggu selesainya operasi yang diperkirakan akan berjalan selama enam jam.

Waktu enam jam yang benar-benar terasa lama. Ruangan terdengar hening hanya sekekali terdengar suara salah seorang menanyakan jam. Semuanya sibuk berdoa untuk kelancaran dan keselamatan jiwa Aerith. Kein menggenggam erat tanganku dan merangkul pundakku. Sementara Yahiko dan Nagato bersandar pada kakek dan neneknya. Lampu operasi pun akhirnya padam dan dokter bedah pun keluar. Kein dengan cepat menghampirinya, wajahnya terlihat khawatir walaupun dia berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin.

"Tenang saja tuan. Kankernya sudah kami angkat dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya" Ujar dokter bedah itu seakan membaca kekhawatiran suamiku. Ucapan syukur serentak memenuhi ruang tunggu disitu. Mata Kein terlihat basah walaupun dia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Terima kasih Tuhan, terima kasih sudah memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk putri kecilku.

Aerith pulih dengan cepat. Hanya dalam waktu tiga minggu dis sudah diperbolehkan pulang kerumah. Semuanya menyambut dengan suka cita kepulangan bayi kecil kami. Begitu sampai kerumah, ibuku menyiapkan kejutan berupa jamuan kecil untuk mensyukuri kesuksesan operasi Aerith. Walaupun pelaku utamanya tidak turut menikmati karena dia masih dalam proses penyembuhan dan dalam pengaruh obat bius untuk memperlancar proses penyembuhannya.

Malamnya saat semua orang sudah pulang aku duduk disamping bok bayi Aerith seraya menatap wajah sucinya yang tertidur dengan damai. Kein datang lalu memeluk dan mencium pipiku dengan hangat. "Apa dia masih tertidur?" Tanyanya. Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita juga" Ujar Kein seraya merengkuh tubuhku dalam gendongannya. Rasanya tubuhku terasa begitu mungil. Dengan pelan Kein meletakan tubuhku diatas kasur yang empuk dan menyelimutiku.

"Tolong jangan tutup pintunya, aku takut kalau Aerith menangis aku tidak bisa mendengarnya" Ujarku saat ia akan menutup pintu kamar kami. Kein tersenyum seraya mengecup keningku.

"Aku mengerti" Ujarnya lembut seraya tidur disampingku lalu memelukku. Sungguh ajaib kami sudah menikah sepuluh tahun tapi masih saja seperti pengantin baru. Tak perlu waktu lama bagiku untuk jatuh tertidur didalam pelukannya. Malam ini aku tertidur dengan perasaan tenang yang nyaris tak pernah kualami sebelumnya. Aku sungguh ersyukur Tuhan masih memberikan kesempatan bagi kami untuk memberikan kebahagiaan untuk malaikat kecil kami. Ah, kuharap kelak hidupnya pun akan seindah wajahnya.

"Ibu, apa terigunya segini cukup?" Tanya Aerith seraya menunjukan sebuah mangkuk yang setengahnya terisi dengan terigu.

"Ya, tambahkan susu sedikit-sedikit sambil diaduk" Ujarku. Ia pun mengambil sebuah whisk dan mulai melakukan yang kuinstruksikan. Sudah sembilan belas tahun sejak peristiwa itu berlalu dan kini Aerith kecilku sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis dewasa yang cantik. Banyak pria yang menaksirnya walaupun tak ada satupun yang lolos seleksinya dan menajdi kekasihnya. Yah waaupun begitu, ada satu orang sih yang tetap ngotot tak peduli berapa kalipun dia ditolak, dia adalah...

"Wah...wah sedang masak apa, nih?" Tanya Kein yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam dapur.

"Selamat pagi ayah" Ujar Aerith ceria. Kein mencium lembut pipinya seraya melihat-lihat jajaran bolu warna warni yang masih mengepulkan asap dimeja. Ia mengambil pisau, memotongnya lalu memakannya. "Enak ayah? Itu Aerith loh yang buat" Ujar Aerith bangga. Kein menganggukan kepalanya seraya mengambil sepotong lagi. Tak lama kemudian datang lagi dua orang yang langsung menuju meja tempat kue terhidang.

"Aaah, aku sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Aku kelaparan" Ujar Yahiko seraya mengambil pisau dan memotong kue itu dalam potongan besar dan melahapnya.

"Ibu..hapa hahih hama?" Tanya Nagato dengan mulut penuh kue.

"Kunyah dulu makananmu kalau kau mau ngomong. Iya sebentar lagi juga masak" Ujarku seraya menyicip sedikit kuah poached kakap yang tengah kumasak.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong ada tamu buatmu, tuh!" Ujar Yahiko.

"Tamu? Untukku? Sepagi ini!?" Tanya Aerith dengan nada yang makin meninggi. Yahiko menganggukan kepalanya seraya berebut sepotong kue bolu terakir dengan ayahnya. Aku tersenyum, aku rasa aku tahu siapa tamunya. Aerith menaruh whisk yang sedang digunakannya dan berjalan kedepan untuk melihat siapa gerangan tamunya itu. Karena penasaran sambil mengaduk-aduk adonan yang ditinggalkan Aerith kutengokan kepalaku kelorong utama dan kudapati disana Aerith tengah berbicara dengan seorang pria dipintu. Kulihat pria itu menyerahkan sebungkus keresek pada Aerith sembari tersenyum. Senyuman yang tak pernah berubah semenjak dulu. Namun tak ada reaksi yang menarik dari Aerith. Ia hanya menerima bungkusan itu seraya mengucapkan terima kasih. Tampaknya dari gelagatnya Aerith sama sekali tidak mau mengajaknya masuk.

"Genma, bagaimana kalau kausinggah sebentar untuk sarapan? Kau pasti belum maka apapun karena datang kesini sepagi ini, kan?" Tawarku dengan ramah.

"Kedengarannya enak. Dengan senang hati" Ujar Genma seraya tersenyum. Aku pun kembali masuk kedalam dan meneruskan memasak.

"Ibu, apa yang ibu lakukan? Ibu kan tau sendiri aku paling gak suka kalau dekat-dekat dia" Ujar Aerith yang tahu tahu sudah beradai dibelakangku.

"Kenapa sih? Dia kan teman sepermainan kakakmu. Tak ada salahnya mengajaknya sarapan, kan? Lagipula dia sudah memberimu bingkisan, tuh" Ujark seraya menunjuk pada keresek yang pasih dipegangnya.

"Ah, ini. Aku yakin dia beli ini ditoko buah sebelah" Ujarnya lagi.

"Kau ini jangan suka berprasangka buruk, ah. Sudah, cepat siapkan teh-nya" Ujarku seraya menuangkan adonan kedalam loyang lalu memasukannya kedalam oven. Aerith menghela nafas kesal seraya menyiapkan secangkir teh untuk tamu kami. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum simpul melihatnya yang menyiapkan teh dengan niat tidak niat. Well, itulah lelaki yang entah sudah berapa ribu kali ditolak Aerith namun masih tetap saja ngotot mendekatinya. Lelaki yang sama yang dua puluh tahun lalu mengucapkan keinginannya untuk menikahi Aerith. Tentunya tak kuungkapkan tentang itu. Aku tidak mau kalau Aerith sampai merasa terpaksa untuk menikahinya. Aku hanya ingin mereka berdua bersatu karena cinta.

Saat sarapan pun tiba. Semua orang menyantap makanan yang terhidang dengan lahap, kecuali satu orang yang terlihat bermuram durja pagi itu. "Hei Aerith, wajahmu seakan mengatakan akan kubunuh kau nanti" Ujar Yahiko dengan nada mencela. Aerith mendelik padanya. Dari tatapannya dapat kuartikan sebagai "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak ingin membunuhmu? Kau membuatku duduk dusamping lelaki yang paling kubenci". Aerith mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja makan dan menyadari ada sesuatu yang hilang dari sana.

"Ah salmonku? Mana salmonku? Padahal aku sudah mengincarnya dari tadi" Ujarnya. kulihat Nagato menepuk-nepuk perutnya dengan dua piring salmon yang sudah kosong didepannya.

"Kakaak !" Ujar Aerith marah.

"Ini untukmu" Ujar Genma seraya menyodorkan sepiring salmon fillet pada Aerith. "Tenanglah, aku tidak membubuhinya dengan obat, kok" Ujarnya lagi. Aerith memandangi mangkuk dan Genma bergantian sebelum pada akhirnya mengambilnya.

"Terima kasih" Ujarnya. 'EHEM', serentak Yahiko dan Nagato berdehem bersamaan. Aerith terlihat malu-malu sementara Genma hanya tersenyum seraya meneruskan santapannya.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

Selesai makan kutumpuk-tumpuk piring kotor dan segera membawanya kedapur untuk dicuci. Sesampainya didapur kunyalakan kran air lalu segera mencucinya, tak lupa kunyalakan tape yang terletak tak jauh dari situ. Bekerja sambil mendengarkan musik memang hobiku. Apalagi aku butuh refresing setelah setengah jam berada disisi lelaki sakit itu. "Sendirian aja, nih?" Suara Genma menyadarkan lamunanku, saat kutolehkan kepalaku, kulihat dia tengah bersandar dilawang dapur. Astaga, satu-satunya alasanku membereskan piring ini sendirian adalah karena aku ingin menjauh darinya dan kini dia malah mendekatiku, apa sih maunya?. Sabar Aerith, jangan terpancing.

"Nyonya, aku harus taruh ini dimana?" Terdengar suara Kumi, pelayan kami dari arah lorong.

"Tolong taruh didapur saja, biar aku yang membereskannya" Ujar suara ibuku. Tak lama kemudian muncullah dia dipintu dapur dengan membawa kardus yang tingginya pun melebihi kepalanya. Genma menyingkir memberikan ruang baginya untuk bergerak. Aku terus menyibukan diriku dengan mencuci piring yang seakan tidak ada habisnya itu.

"Hei awas !" Teriak Genma. 'PRANG' pandanganku tiba-tiba menjadi gelap saat itu.

.

.

.

**RHEA POV**

'PRANG', terdengar suara seperti beling terjatuh. Aku segera berlari menuju dapur dan kulihat Aerith terbaring dilantai dengan kepalanya disangga oleh lengan Genma. Darah terlihat mengucur dari pelipisnya. "Cepat bawa ke ruang penyembuhan" Ujarku padanya. Dengan cekatan dibawanya tubuh mungilnya menuju ruang penyembuhan dan membaringkannya diatas tempat tidur.

Kuambil sebuah perban, menggulung-gulungnya menjadi sebuah bola kusut dan menekankannya pada luka dipelipis Aerith. "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kein diikuti Yahiko dan Nagato yang seketika membuat ruang penyembuhan terasa sempit.

"Kumi tidak mengaja menyenggol piring saat membawa kardus ke dapur. Dan piring itu jatuh menimpanya" Jelas Genma.

"Ma...maafkan aku nyonya. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud..." Perkataan kumi terputus oleh isak tangisnya.

"Sudah...tidak apa-apa" Ujarku menenangkannya. Nagato dan Yahiko menggiring Kumi yang meronta-ronta karena merasa bersalah keluar dari ruang penyembuhan. Sementara Kein pun ikut keluar untuk memberiku ruang.

"Tante, apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Genma. Ia sama sekali tidak berkutik sedikitpun dari tempatnya semula, teteap disisi Aerith berbaring. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan mungil putri semata wayangku yang tengah berbaring. Aku tersenyum padanya seraya engusap-usap punggungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Genma. Dia akan baik-baik saja" Ujarku. Genma membungkuk dan mencium punggung tangan Aerith.

"Syukurlah..." Desahnya. Kukumpulkan chakra ditepalak tangan lalu mengalirkannya ke bagian yang terluka pada pelipis Aerith. Selama penyembuhan, Genma sama sekali tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Tampaknya dia benar-benar khawatir akan kehilangannya.

"Genma, sedalam itukah kau mencintainya?" Tanyaku.

"Ya...perasaanku padanya tidak pernah berubah selama dua puluh tahun" Ujarnya menerawang.

"Walaupun kau sudah ditolak berkali-kali olehnya?" Tanyaku.

"Ya" Balas Genma pelan.

"Well kalau itu keputusanmu baiklah" Ujarku. Proses penyembuhan telah selesai. Kuputuskan meninggalkan mereka berdua dan keluar dari ruang penyembuhan. Saat kudengar jawaban – jawaban Genma mulutku seakan terkunci saat itu. Aku tahu apapun alasanku untuk mencegahnya dia tidak akan mendengarkanku. Kuharap Aerith akan membuka hatinya.

.

.

.

**GENMA POV**

Kutatap wajah wanita yang sudah kucintai selama dua puluh tahun yang kini tengah terbaring itu. Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai saat dia tertidur, sama seperti dua puluh tahun silam saat obat bius disuntikan ke tubuh mungilnya yang ringkih. Ya Tuhan, tolong buka matanya segera. Jangan biarkan dia tertidur selamanya.

"Ng..." Terdengar suara desahan pelan darinya.

"Aerith?" Ujarku. Matanya perlahan terbuka dan dia menatap padaku dengan kedua bola mata hijaunya. Kelegaan serentak menyeruah memenuhi dadaku. Syukurlah Tuhan, terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan doaku. Kulihat dia menatap pada tangannya yang kugenggam dengan erat dan langsung menariknya.

"Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Satu abad" Jawabku asal.

"Tsk, jangan mengada-ada" Ujarnya seraya berusaha duduk. Dia meringis pelan seraya memegangi pelipisnya yang sepertinya masih terasa ngilu. "Aw...aw..." Rintihnya. Tiba-tiba saja badannya limbung, segera kutahan tubuh mungilnya segera sebelum membentuk bantal.

"Hm, kau memang cantik kalau dilihat dari dekat" Ujarku padanya.

"Cepat turunkan aku !" Ujarnya. Dengan pelan kuturunkan tubuh mungilnya.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

Kupijat-pijat pelipisku yang terasa sedikit ngilu itu. Kulihat keluar jendela, langit sudah berwarna hitam pekat. "Kau tidak pulang?" Tanyaku.

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu yang seperti ini" Jawabnya. Gombal, pikirku dalam hati.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah tidak apa-apa, kok. Pulanglah, bisa-bisa pacarmu mengira kau selingkuh" Ujarku.

"Hmph, aku sudah putus dengannya, tuh" Ujarnya enteng. Aku terdiam seraya menatapnya yang tengah berpangku tangan didepanku.

"Tsch, dasar palyboy. ...aw..." Rintihku karena lukaku kembali berdenyut. Sebuah sentuhan lembut terasa mengusap-usap pelipisku yang tadi terluka. "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Hardikku.

"Kejam amat, sih. Aku kan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang jahat." Ujarnya. Aku terdiam mendengar pernyataannya. Mungkin selama ini aku terlalu memandang sebelah mata padanya.

"Maaf" Ujarku padanya. Kulihat wajahnya menyinggungkan senyuman.

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau tawarkan untuk mendapat maafku?" Tanyanya. Hekh, dasar tidak tahu balas budi. Segera kubalikkan badanku memunggunginya. "Hei Aerith, kalau boleh aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang sudah sangat ingin kulakukan padamu dari dulu.

" Asal jangan yang aneh-aneh" Ujarku membalikan badanku kembali menghadapnya. Genma tersenyum, ia bengkit berdiri lalu merunduk padaku dan mengecup keningku. Tercengang aku dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Semoga cepat sembuh" Ujarnya. Lalu Genma pun pergi keluar, meninggalkanku yang masih terbengong-bengong. 'KLAP' pintu pun tertutup. Kuusap keningku yang tadi diciumnya. Mungkin dia tidak semenyebalkan yang aku kira. Aku rasa mungkin sebenarnya dia orang yang baik.

"Aerith, makan dulu, ya" Ujar Ibuku seraya masuk dengan nampan berisi piring dan gelas. "Loh Genma mana?" Tanyanya.

"Sudah pulang duluan" Jawabku singkat.

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak. Kami baik-baik saja" Jawabku.

"Bagus, deh" Balasnya. Dengan hati-hati diletakannya nampan tersebut disebuah meja disamping tempat tidurku. Ibu mengambil dua buah bantal dan menaruhnya dibalik kepalaku agar aku dapat terduduk tegak. Sedikit demi sedikit dimasukannya sesendok bubuk kedalam mulutku. Pikiranku menerawang jauh pada apa yang baru saja dilakukan lelaki yang terus menghantuiku selama ini.

"Ibu, Genma itu orangnya seperti apa, sih?" Tanyaku spontan.

"Tumben kau bertanya seperti itu" Ujarnya.

"Ah tidak sih. Aku hanya kepikiran saja" Jawabku.

"Well, Genma yang ibu kenal itu dia orangnya konsisten pada pendiriannya, cerdas, mau berusaha keras. Walaupun dia lelaki tapi dia orangnya lembut. Meskipun kelihatannya cuek dia sebenarnya peduli dan perhatian. Dan dia jika sudah jatuh cinta pada satu orang perempuan, dia tidak akan pernah menjalin cinta dengan perempuan yang lain" Jawabnya.

"Buktinya dia suka selingkuh, kok. Banyak teman-temanku yang bilang dia playboy" Ujarku.

"Oh ya? Pasti ada alasannya dia melakukan itu. Genma yang selama tiga puluh tahun ibu kenal tidak seperti itu" Ujarnya. hm, apa benar yang dikatakannya? Tapi dari nadanya ibu kelihatannya sudah mengenal Genma cukup lama.

Keesokan harinya lukaku sudah sembuh total. Walaupun tetap saja rasanya masih agak berdenyut kalau melihat pecahan piring yang belum sempat terbuang tempat sampah dapur, mungkin cuma sugesti. "Aerith, tolong carikan tas kecil warna coklat di lemari" Ujar ibuku.

"Iya, bu" Jawabku. Segera kumasuki kamar kedua orangtuaku, membuka lemari dan mengobrak abrik isinya. Ah, akhirnya kutemukan juga tas ini. Disudut dalam lemari pandangan mataku tertuju pada sebuah kotak berwarna hijau. Hm, aku belum pernah melihat kotak ini sebelumnya. Karena penasaran kuambil kotak tersebut dan membukanya.

Didalamnya terlihat beberapa barang yang terlihat sudah lama, dan beberapa lembar kertas. "Harapan kami untuk Aerith. Kami harap Aerith bisa melewati operasi besok. Dan bermain bersama-sama dengan kami. Kita pasti temenin, kita gak pernah ninggalin Aerith, Karena kita sayang Aerith. Operasinya pasti gak akan sakit, kok. Berjuang besok, ya. Selamat Ulang tahun yang ke-1. Nagato-Yahiko" Ah, ini kan kado ulang tahunku yang pertama. Aku memang pernah mendengar kalau aku dulu dioperasi karena ada kanker dihatiku. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau mereka memberiku kado.

"Aerith, sudah ketemu belum?" Teriak ibuku. Tersadar, segera kubawa tas itu kepada ibuku dan segera kembali ke kamar, dimana kotak hijau itu masih terbuka lebar. Dengan berdebar-debar kukeluarkan isinya satu persatu. Setiap selesai kubaca selembar demi selembar, dapat kurasakan limpahan cinta kasih seluruh keluargaku padaku. Tanpa tersadar air mataku pun menetes. Ah syukurlah, aku benar-benar bersyukur sekali dilahirkan ditengah keluargaku yang sekarang.

Eh, masih ada satu lembar lagi. Dikertas trakhir itu sama sekali tak tertulis siapa yang menulisnya. Yang pasti hanya terlihat tulisan seorang anak kecil dengan menggunakan pulpen hitam. "Selamat ulang tahun untuk Aerith yang ke-1. Harapanku untuk Aerith Aku harap Aerith cepat sembuh dan bisa sehat kembali. Dan kuharap kalau sudah dewasa nanti, Aerith mau menikah denganku" Mataku melebar seiring terbacanya kata demi kata dikertas terakhir itu. Siapa? Siapa gerangan yang menulisnya?

"Aerith, kau sedang apa?" Suara ibu mengagetkanku.

"Eh, Cuma liat-liat, kok" Ujarku membereskan semua kertas tersebut dan menaruhnya kedalam kembali. "Ibu, apa semua yang ada didalam kotak ini untukku?" Tanyaku.

"Yap, itu hadiah ulang tahunmu yang pertama. Tadinya mau ibu berikan saat perayaan ulang tahunnya yang ke sembilan belas tahun bulan depan" Jawabnya.

"Ah begitu ya" Jawabku. "Ah iya bu, apa ibu tahu siapa yang menulis ini?" Tanyaku seraya mengambil selembar kertas yang terkhir kubaca dan menyerahkannya padanya. Ibuku mengambilnya dan membacanya. Segurat senyuman terlukis diwajahnya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti" Ujarnya seraya memberikan kembali kertas tersebut. Eeeh, kok gak mau ngasih tau sih? Jadi penasaran, nih

"Heee, goukon?" Ujarku keheranan saat mendengar ajakan Anko padaku setelah aku sehat kembali.

"Yap, itu acara semacam perjodohan begitu, deh. Kita akan ketemu dengan para lelaki, siapa tahu ada yang cocok denganmu" Ujarnya.

"Ng, aku tidak tahu sih. Aku rasa aku tidak yakin dengan itu" Ujarku.

"Ayolah Aerith, aku itu cantik. Pasti banyak lelaki yang mendekatimu" Ujarnya lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku merasa cukup nyaman dengan kesendirianku" Jawabku seraya menyeruput tehku dengan damai.

"Bilang aja kalau kau memang ingin mati perawan" Ujarnya.

"Iya deeeh, aku ikut" Ujarku kesal.

"Bagus, kalau begitu kita janjian dipantai Konoha Minggu jam sembilan, ya. Jangan lupa bawa baju ganti karena kita akan menginap selama lima hari disana" Ujarnya sembari mengacungkan jempolnya.

Hari minggu yang kuharap hujan ternyata malah bersinar dengan teriknya. Dengan terpaksa aku pun pergi ke pantai, mana sendirian lagi karena Anko menungguku disana. Sesampainya disana dari kejauhan seseorang melambaikan tangannya padaku yang ternyata orang yang mengajakku ke acara konyol ini. "Kenalkan, ini semua teman-temanku yang ikut ke acara ini.

"Perkenalkan namaku Yukimaru" Ujar pria berambut hitam pendek dan berkacamata.

"Namaku Akahoshi" Ujar pria perambut merah panjang. Kupandang pada lelaki terkahir yang akan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku rasa kita tidak butuh kenalan, kan?" Ujar Pria jangkung berambut coklat sebahu seraya tersenyum sinis. GENMA...!? tidak bisakah sehari saja kau tidak berada disekitarku.

"Heh Anko, kenapa kau malah mengundang orang itu?" Tanyaku dengan nada berbisik pada Anko.

"Dia yang memaksa ikut, tuh. Katanya dia tidak ingin kau dikelilingi lelaki lain" Jawabnya seraya tersenyum. Aku cemberut mendengarnya. "Bukankah itu alasan yang sungguh manis" Ujarnya. Tsch, manis dari mana? Dia sudah merampas kebebasan hidupku.

"Jadi pemerannya sudah lengkap, nih?" Tanya Genma.

"Ah tidak, masih ada satu orang lagi. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan datang" Ujar Anko.

"Maaf semuanya sudah menunggu" Sahut seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu yang terlihat berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok Shizune, kita semua baru pada ngumpul" Jawab Anko. Shizune? Rasanya pernah dengar, dimana ya?.

.

.

.

**GENMA POV  
**

Mataku melebar seiring makin mendekatnya sosok perempuan yang begitu kukenal itu menuju kearah sini. "Maaf semuanya sudah menunggu" Ujar seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu itu.

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok Shizune, kita semua baru pada ngumpul" Jawab Anko. Shizune, ngapain sih dia kemari?. Aerith terlihat seperti tengah mengingat ingat sesuatu seraya memperhatikan wanita tersebut. Aduh, jangan sampai dia menyadarinya, deh.

"Hei Genma, kau terlihat terkejut, ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Ah tidak" Jawabku seraya mengalihkan pandangan.

"Oke deh, karena semuanya sudah lengkap ayo kita berenang!" Ujar Anko seraya melepas bajunya dan dalam sekejab dia sudah berganti memakai pakaian renang dan berlari menuju ke laut diikuti yang lainnya.

"Hmph, jadi itu yang namanya Aerith?" Tanya Shizune berbisik padaku.

"Kalau ya?" Balasku.

"Ah tidak, rasanya aku jadi paham alasanmu meninggalkanku" Ujarnya seraya menaruh tasnya dan berganti baju. "Tenang saja, aku kemari murni karena ingin mencari penggantimu, aku juga harus move on. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian berdua, kok" Ujarnya yang tampaknya menyadari pandangan tak ersahabatku.

"Baguslah" Jawabku singkat. Tak berapa lama dia pun pergi ke laut menyusul yang lainnya. Karena sudah tanggung sampai tak ada salahnya berenang sedikit.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

Ah, akhirnya tinggallah aku sendirian, hanya ditemani angin pantai yang berhembus lumayan kencang hari itu. Semuanya pergi berenang termasuk dia. Tampaknya Genma dan wanita bernama Shizune itu punya hubungan yang spesial dulu, apa dia termasuk salah satu mantannya, ya?. Ah sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan. Sekarang saatnya merebahkan diri dan menikmati sinar Matahari.

"Nggak berenang canti?" Didepanku Akahoshi tengah berjalan lalu duduk disampingku.

"Ah nanti saja, mataharinya terlalu terik" Ujarku. Mana mungkin aku bilang padanya kalau aku sebenarnya tidak bisa berenang. Bisa-bisa dia menganggapku cewek tidak berguna.

"Ah iya ngomong-ngomong kita belum sempat kenalan, siapa namamu,cantik?" Tanyanya. Cantik...cantik, matamu somplak. Aku memang senang kalau ada yang menujiku. Tapi kalau keseringan seperti itu rasanya menjijikan.

"Aerith" Jawabku singkat.

"Waah, nama yang cantik sekali. Cocok untukmu" Ujarnya.

"Terima kasih" Ujarku.

"Ngomong – ngomong gimana kalau kita makan-makan, Aerith?" Tawarnya seraya menggeser duduknya mendekatiku.

"Um, nanti saja tunggu yang lainnya. Tidak enak" Kilahku.

"Ayolah, aku yang traktir" Ujarnya lagi. Kini dapat kurasakan lengannya perlahan merangkul pingganggku.

"Bukankah dia sudah bilang tidak mau?" Suara berat Genma terdengar begitu dekat, dan benar saja sosok tegapnya tengah berdiri didepanku. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku kehadiran Genma kali ini terlihat seperti sesosok superhero penyelamat.

"Apa masalahmu?" Tanya Akahoshi seraya melepaskan lengannya dan duduk menjauhiku.

"Dipanggil Shizune, tuh" Ujarnya. kudengar Akahoshi berdecak kecil, sebelum pada akhirnya dia pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju perempuan itu.

"Te..." "Wah...wah...tak kusangka ternyata kau sekarang suka ya kalau digerayangi oleh lelaki" Ujarnya. keinginanku untuk berterima kasih padanya sirna sudah.

"Aku tidak seperti itu bodoh. Dia yang mendekatik duluan" Belaku. Genma menatap mataku lalu merunduk. Secara refleks aku memundurkan kepalaku karena hidung kami hampir bersentuhan.

"Masa sih?" Ujarnya.

"Cih, terserah kau sajalah" Kataku sembari membuang muka.

"Oke deh aku percaya. Maaf ya" Ujarnya sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Jangan harap aku akan membalasnya. "Hei, maaf ya. Tadi aku hanya cemburu" Ujarnya. perkataannya sukses membuat kepalaku kembali menatapnya. "Habis dari kejauhan kau kayak yang senang didekati. Padahal kalau aku mencoba mendekatimu, dalam jarak lima meter saja kau sudah memasang aura membunuh" Ujarnya. Hee, apa benar aku seperti itu? Baru sekarang aku melihat Genma cemburu padaku. Rasanya...

"Pfffft..." "Hei, apanya yang lucu?" Ujarnya.

"Tingkahmu itu loh. Seperti anak kecil saja. Hahaha..." Ujarku.

"Tsch, maaf saja deh kalau aku seperti anak kecil. Aku juga kan ingin dekat-dekat denganmu. Ini mekanisme pertahanan alamiah untuk melindungi gadis yang kusukai" Jawabnya. Pernyataannya seketika menghentikan tawaku. Kutatap lelak yang sudah mencintaiku selama lima tahun ini.

"Hei terima kasih, ya" Ujarku.

"Untuk apa?" Tanyanya.

"Untuk menyelamatkanku dari lelaki mesum tadi" Ujarku.

"Kalau begitu sebagai ucapan terima kasih gimana kalau kita berenang bareng?" Tanyanya. Ikh, masih suka ada pamrihnya orang ini kalau nolong.

"Nggak, aku akan lalukan yang lain selain itu" Ujarku tegas.

"Kenapa sih, sayang kan sudah datang jauh-jauh tapi tidak berenang. Atau...kau tidak berenang?" Tanyanya dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Aku tidak bisa berenang, hanya takut tenggelam saja !" Jawabku.

"Hh, sama saja. Tenang saja aku akan menjagamu. Kau percaya padaku?" Tanyanya seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Kutatap tangannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya

"Apa !?" Tanyaku menatap langsung pada matanya.

"Kau percaya padaku?" Tanyanya sekali lagi dengan nada yang lebih lembut. Pandangan matanya berbeda dari yang tadi. Bukan pandangan mata yang mengejek lagi. Melainkan pandangan mata yang menyiratkan dia akam melindungiku apapun yang terjadi. Seketika segala perasaan takut dan prasangka lenyap begitu saja. Yah kurasa dia bisa dipercaya. Maka walaupun ragu kujawab,

"Y...ya" Ujarku menyambut uluran tangannya. Genma membawaku menuju pinggir pantai. Saat ombak menyentuh kulitku, perasaan takut itu kembali datang membayangiku. Kugenggam tangannya erat-erat berharap dia berhenti saat itu juga. Namun Genma terus membawaku hingga ketinggian airnya kini mencapai lututku. "Ge...Genma mungkin segini sudah cukup" Ujarku.

"Tapi disana lebih asyik, loh" Balasnya.

"Tapi...tapi..." Kini ketinggian ombak sudah mencapai pinggangku. Tiba-tiba sebuah ombak datang dan menerpaku. "Genma...aku tidak bisa berenang" Teriakku.

"Kau percaya padaku?" Hanya kalimat itu yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Kau gila ya? Kau pasti mau membawaku ke tengah, membiarkanku hanyt dan mengklaim atas..." Perkataanku terpotong karena sebuah ombak menghantam kepalaku, tanpa kusadari kini ketinggiannya sudah sedadaku. "GENMA...!" Teriakku lagi.

"Lompat!" Serunya. Dengan sendirinya tubuhku pun melompat tepat saat ombak akan menerpaku. Saat itu rasanya seperti melompat diatas awan. Tubuhku naik dan turun mengikuti ritme ombak tersebut."Oke sekali lagi" Ujarnya. Tubuhku seakan terhipnotis dan mengikuti perintahnya dan sensasi mengasyikan itu pun kembali kurasakan. "Hehe...kau suka, kan?" Tanyanya.

"Nanti kau pasti akan melepaskanmu ditengah laut, kan?" Tanyaku.

"Astaga, kau itu masih sangsi, ya" Ujarnya menarik kedua tanganku dan melingkarkannya ditubuhnya. "Nah, kalau gini gak akan lepas, kan?" Ujarnya seraya melingkarkan pula kedua tangannya pada tubuhku.

"Hei, apa yang kau..." 'JBUR' sebuah ombak menghantamku dan membuatku basah kuyup dari ujung rambut. Aku terbatuk-batuk, mengeluarkan benda asing yang tak sengaja masuk ke tubuhku karena ombak tadi. Genma dengan sigap mengankat tubuhku sebelum ombak kedua kembali menghantamku. Mataku terpejam karena menahan perih akibat air laut dan pasir yang masuk, namun dapat kurasakan Genma menyingkirkan rambutku yang acak-acakan menutupi wajahku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya seraya menghapus pula pasir yang mengotori mataku dengan kempolnya.

"Uhuk...aku baik-baik saja sebelum kau..." Perkataanku kembali terpotong, kali ini bukan karena diterjang ombak, melainkan karena tatapan mata ckolat hazelnya yang seraya menohok langsung padaku. Sebuah desiran aneh terasa yang membuat jantungku berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Sebelum...?" Ujarnya. Lidahku mendadak terasa kelu, tak satupun kata berhasil kuucapkan.

"Genma...Aerith...ayo makan dulu!" Teriak Anko dari pesisir. Genma mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Ya" Teriaknya lagi. Ia pun berjalan menuju tempat dimana semuanya berkumpul. "uuuh, manis sekali. Genma kau romantis" ujar anko. He? Apa maksudnya?

"habis ada seseorg yg takut tenggelam, sh" ujarnya. Bru saat mendengar ucpannya aku trsadar, aku msh berada dlm gendongannya.

"genma, turunkan aku !" ujarku.

"ah, tanganku tersangkut, tampaknya tidk bsa lepas" katanya.

"turunkan aku" ujarku sambil memukul mukul pundaknya. Akhirnya genma pun menurunkanku. Kuambil sebuah onigiri dan langsung melahapnya. Ah, rasanya nikmat sekali. Mulutku terus memamah biak hingga tak sadar tiga buah onigiri habis sudah.

.

.

.

**GENMA POV**

kulihat aerith melahap habs 3 buah onigiri. Pipi tembemnya terlihat naik turun beriringan dengan gerakan mengunyahnya.

"aaw" ringisnya. Aerith melihat padaku yg tengah mencubit pipinya. "lepasin" sambungnya.

"gak mau" ujarku. Aerith menarik paksa pipinya lalu duduk menjauh dariku sembari menghabiskan onigirinya yg ke 4.

Jam menunjukan pukul 3 sore hari. Kuputuskan mengikuti aerith berganti baju sementara yg lainnya kembali berenang ke laut.

Aerith mengurai rambut coklat panjangnya lalu menyisirnya.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

"apa liat2 ?" hardikku.

"nggak kok" jwbnya santai.

"kenapa sh kau itu selalu ada disekelilingku. Sekekali aku juga ingin merasakan jatuh cinta dgan lelaki seperti wanita lain" gerutuku. Tak terdengar jawaban darinya. "mungkin kau satu2nya alasanku tdk punya pacar sampai sekarang" sambungku pelan.

"kalau begitu kenapa tdk dganku saja?" jwbnya. 'DEG' detak jantungku lg2 meningkat dgn cepat. Apa yg harus kukatakan. "becanda kok, aku tau kau pasti akan menolaku" jwbnya. Aduh dasar dia ini.

"tidak akan ada harapan untukku" sambungnya pelan. Ah, apa aku sudah melukai hatinya. Padahal dia sudah bgt baik padaku walaupun trkadang dia bertingkah menyebalkan. Tapi jika berkaca pada tahun2 lalu, aku yakin dia org yg baik.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya genma melhatku bangkt brdiri.

"jalan2. Kau mau ikut?" tanyaku.

"hekh, tumben ngajakin" ujarnya.

"ya sudah kalau gak mau" jwbku seraya melenggang pergi.

"hei...hei, aku hanya bercanda, kok. Jangan marah, dong" ujarnya menyusulku.

"dari awal juga memang tdk marah." jawabku.

" bohong, ah" ujarnya merangkul pinggangku dan mencubiti pipiku.

"hei lepasin. Sakit tau" ujarku berusaha memisahkan tangannya dr pipiku.

Kami pun berjalan beriringan menikmati semilir angin pantai. Sekekali pandangan mataku memandang ke sekumpulan para remaja yg tengah bermesraan, maupun sekeluarga bahagia yg tengah berpiknik. Sepasang anak kecil berumur tak lbh dr 5 tahun seketika mencuri perhatianku spenuhnya.

Memang tak ada yg istimewa dr mrka. Namun kulihat anak lelaki memberikan setangkai bunga berwarna merah yg entah didapatnya dari mana pada seorg anak perempuan. Anak perempuan tsb menerimanya dgn malu2.

.

.

.

**GENMA POV**

pandangannya tertuju pada sepasang anak kecil yg tengah bermain pasir tak tauh didpan kami. Anak lelaki tsb membrikan stangkai bunga pada anak perempuan yg diterima dgan malu2. Dia terpaku diam memandangi sepasang anak itu seblum akhrnya kembali berjalan kembali. Tak satupun kata keluar dr mulutnya, tampaknya dia sdg merenungi peristiwa tadi.

"hei genma, apa cinta yg dimiliki anak kecil itu betul2 tulus?" tanyanya. Hm, tumben dia nanya seperti itu

"kurasa ya. Keluguan mereka membuat mrka menerima kekurangan dan kelbhan masing2. Kursa itlah hakikat cinta yg sesungguhnya" jawabku.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

hatiku bergetar hebat mendgar jawabannya. Dalam benakku kembali terbayang kartu ucapan selamat ulang tahun pertamaku. Perasaan bahagia membuncah seketika. Syukurlah ternyata sudah ada yg mencintaiku selama itu. Tp ngomong2 lelaki yg menulis itu skrang berada dmana y?. Tak terasa aku sudah berjalan sampai ke hutan yg ada dipinggir pantai. Aku pun berjalan memasukinya, dan tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri terdapat sebatang pohon dgan daun yg jarang2. Bntuk dahan phon it trlhat nyaman untk didu2ki. Maka tak perlu dikomandoi lg, aku pun sgra memanjatnya dan melhat matahari trbnam. Keindahan ketka warna merah prlhan merambti langit tak trlukskn dg kata2.

"indah sekali, iya kan genma?" tanyaku seraya melihat padanya. Kusadari ternyata dirinya tdk memandang pada matahari terbenam itu, melainkan padaku.

"iya, indah sekali" jwbnya.

.

.

.

**GENMA POV**

walaupun sinar merah matahari terbenam menyinari wajahnya, namun dapat kulihat pipinya merona merah. Aerith pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Ah, tapi wanita ya sudah lama kucintai ini memang wanita terindh dimuka bumi ini.

"berhenti memandangiku seperti itu" ujarnya.

"oke...oke. Kita pulang sekarang? Kayaknya yg lain sudah selesai" kataku seraya melenggang pergi. Sudah beberapa langkah aku beranjak dari tempatku semula berada namun tak terdengar suara kakinya dibelakangku.

saat ku lihat kembali kebelakang, sosoknya masih terlihat terduduk diatas pohon.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

"hei ayo kita pulang." sahutnya dari bawah. Badanku terasa mengeras semua saat aku melihat kebawah. "ada apa aerith?" tanyanya. Aku hanya memandanginya tanpa berkata sepatahpun. "kau tidak bisa turun?" tanyanya lg. Kuanggukan pelan kepalaku. Seketika dia pun tertawa hingga memukul2 batang pohon tempatku berada. Cih, kalau ada dibawah sudah kutendang wajah soknya itu. "haha, maaf maaf. Sini turun, aku akan menangkapmu" ujarnya membuka lebar kedua tangannya. Dengan memejamkan mata aku pun menyusuri batang pohon. Saat kurasakan tubuhku meluncur dgan cepat, kedua lengan kekarnya segera menangkapku. Pelan pelan dia menurunkanku ke tanah. Ah syukurlah, kukira aku tidak bisa menjejakan kaki ditanah lagi.

"terima ka..." perkataanku terpotong karena menyadari dia kini tengah memelukku. Jantungku kembali berdetak super cepat. Kurasakan tangannya yg besar memgusap usap belakang kepalaku.

"diamlah, aku ingin memelukmu sebentar" ujarnya lembut. Suara beratnya terdengar begitu menggetarkan hatiku. Entah apa yg membuatku terpaku diam saat itu. Padahal kalau aku yg normal pasti akan segera menendang sosoknya jauh2. Baru kali ini aku merasa nyaman berada didekatnya, didalam pelukannya. Irama detak jantungnya terdengar bagai melodi terindah yg pernah kudgar seumur hidupku. Rasanya aku tenggelam dalam dirinya. Apa perasaanku padanya perlahan lahan mulai berubah?

malamnya sesudah beristirahat sejenak dipenginapan, kami memutuskan membuat api unggun dipantai yg kbetulan jaraknya brdkatan dgan pginapan. Kami membakar udang, ikan, dan banyak hewan laut lainnya, juga tak lupa kentang. Kuambil setusuk udang dan mulai melahapnya. "hati2, mash panas" ujar genma.

"ouch" teriakku karena kepanasan oleh kulit udang yg brusaha kubuka.

"kubilang juga apa, nih" ujarnya seraya mengambil sate udang milikku dan menukarny dengan miliknya yg sudah terkupas.

"terima kash" jawabku sembari melahapnya.

"wah...wah sekarang kalian jadi akrab, ya" komentar anko.

"gencatan senjata sebentar" jawabku singkat. Kudengar genma tertawa kecil.

"ngomog2 sudah berapa lama kau menyukainya, genma?" tanya yuki.

"entahlah, mungkin sekitar...5 tahun" jawabnya.

"wow, bukan waktu yg sebentar" sambung yuki. Aku yg tengah asik mengunyah grapu trhenti seketika. Jadi selama 5 tahun dia terus menyukaiku? Tapi kenapa dia menjalin hubungan dgan wanita lain?.

"tapi kalau dia tidak membls perasaanmu untuk apa? Mending tinggalkan dan cari yg lain saja" kata akahoshi. Ikh, kejam bgt perkataannya, memang wanita it mainan, hah!?

"hmph, sudah jutaan kali kucoba dan sudah jutaan kali pula aku gagal. Aku ini memang payah kalau berurusan dgan wanita yg satu ini." ujarnya mendorong pelan keningku dgan telunjuknya. Saat itu aku hanya terdiam tanpa memblas perbuatannya itu. Kusadari perlahan dirinya sedkit dmi sdikit mulai mengetuk pintu hatiku. Aneh sekali, jauh dilubuk hatiku kini aku berharap anak lelaki yg menuliskan "aku harap aerith mau menikah dganku" adalah dirinya.

malamnya, karena menghemat ongkos kami pun tidur dalam satu kamar besar yg memang sudah dirancang untuk enam orang. Saat kami masuk, kasur dan segalanya sudah disiapkan. Karena yg lain masih terlihat asyik mengobrol, cepat cepat kugunakan kamar mandi untuk ganti baju, cuci muka dan menggosok gigi.

"ae-chan, piyamamu lucu" komentar shizune sekeluarnya aku dari kamar mandi. Well, kurasa piyama warna pink muda dengan motif kucing memang lucu menurutku. Apalagi ditambah dengan topi yg menutupi telinga dgan aksesori telinga kucing dan sarung tangan brbentuk tangan kucing juga.

" terima kasih" ujarku tersenyum padanya.

Setelah memberskan pakaian, segera kumasuk kebalik selimut. Well, karena yg lainnya tak kuat panas, maka mereka menyetel suhu ac hingga suhu terendah, sementara aku paling tdk kuat dengan dingin. Untunglah aku membawa perlengkapan pertahanan dinginku.

.

.

.

**GENMA POV**

Kulihat sosok mungilnya masuk kedalam selimut. Memang benar apa kata shizune, semua yg dikenakannya membuatnya terlihat lucu. Apalagi pada dasarnya wajahnya memang sudah seperti boneka, sh. Ngidam apa ibunya waktu hamil dia, bisa2nya melahirkan anak secantik itu. Kedua mata hijau bulatnya perlhan terpejam dan dia pun terlihat damai dalam tidurnya.

"aku tidur duluan" ujarku pada yg lainnya.

"ah ya" jawab anko. Aku bangkit dan berjalan menuju kasur yang terletak tepat disampingnya dan berbaring seraya menyangga kepalaku dgan satu tangan, memperhatikan wajahnya yg tengah tertidur dgan damai.

Hei aerith, apa kau tidak ingat padaku? Padaku yg sudah mencintaimu seumur hidupmu. Apa kau memang benar tidak menginginkanku? Aerith, apa kau tidak membenciku? Apa kau kelak akan mencintaiku?.

Tiba tiba dahinya berkerut. Dia bersuara kecil, tampaknya mengigau, tapi suaranya terdengar dia seperti tengah menangis dalam mimpi. Mimpi apa kau aerith, apa kau mimpi buruk?. Kutekan pelan keningnya dgan telunjukku. Perlahan matanya kembali terbuka. Dia terlihat terkejut dengan diriku yg tiba2 ada didpannya. Ke dua bola mata hijau bulatnya terasa memandang langsung ke hatiku melalui mataku.

"disini dingin, ya. Bagaimana kalau kita sewa kamar berdua?" tawarku. Seketika raut mukanya terlihat kesal. Dia mengambil bantal yg tengah ditidurinya dan memukulkannya kearahku lalu tidur membelakangiku.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

ugh, lancang sekali dia berkata seperti itu padaku. Rasanya percuma saja aku mulai mau membuka hati padanya.

"hei aerith, aerith...aerith?" ujarnya.

"apa!?" jawabku kesal seraya menoleh padanya dgan kedua mata yg hampir tertutup.

"ah, tidak" ujarnya. Cih, apa masalahnya sh? Gak bsa ya dia sehari saja tdk membuatku kesal. Kutarik selimut hingga sebatas bahu dan kembali tidur. Saat aku baru saja akan hijrah kembali kealam mimpi.

"aerith...aerith...aerith..." ujarnya lg. Aaah, lagi lagi si bodoh itu, jangan harap kali ini aku akn menjawabnya. Baiklah sekarang saatnya untuk...eh, apa ini ada sesuatu melingkar dipinggangku? Kuraba raba benda itu untuk memastikan itu bukanlah ular atau semacamnya.

"ssh...ini aku" ujar genma lembut. Jantungku lg2 berdetak kencang mendengar suaranya yg begitu dkat. Kurasakan dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke tengkukku. "selamat tidur aerith" ujarnya. Semua yg dilakukannya akhir2 ini selalu membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan. Kalau begini sh mana bisa aku tidur. Jam diruangan berdentang sepuluh kali, argh, sudah lewat waktu tidurku, mana suaranya menyeramkan pula.

"wah, aerith kyknya anget banget ya" komentar anko. Wajahku serasa memanas saat mendengarny berkata dmikian. Ah sudahlah, daripada tidak bisa tidur, kupaksakan saja mataku untuk menutup sblum kantukku bnar2 hilang.

jam diruangan berdentang dua kali. Ukh, dentangannya yg seram membuatku terbangun. Mau gak mau kubuka mataku, um apa ini? Apa aku tidur mepet ke dinding? Saat kuperhatikan baik baik barulah aku sadar, aku kini tidur dengan menghadapnya dan dia masih konsisten dgan posisinya. Ngomong ngomong apa org ini masih hidup ya? Pelan pelan kutempelkan daun telinga kananku ke dada kirinya. 'DEG...DEG' ah, masih hidup. Jantungnya terus berdetak beraturan beriringan dgan tarikan nafasnya. Iramanya membawa perasaan nyaman tersendiri yg kurasakan saat ini. Jam berdentang 1 kali pertanda 15 menit sdh berlalu. Namun kali ini tdk ada perasaan takut itu. Perlahan lahan dengan iringan detak jantungnya mataku pun terpejam dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

**GENMA POV**

mataku terbuka dgan sendirinya saat jam berdentang 4 kali. Well, aku memang terbiasa bangun jam sgini untuk berolahraga pagi. Kulihat aerith masih tertidur dgan damai dalam pelukanku. Kamar masih hening, sepertinya baru aku sendiri yg terbangun. Kumulai melakukan kegiatan favoritku, memperhatikan wajahnya yg tengah tertidur. Entah kenapa aku menyukainya. Yg pasti semenjak kecil dulu aku paling suka melihat wajahnya yg tengah tertidur. Rasanya bikin adem hati.

Aerith, apa kau memimpikanku tadi malam? Apa tidurmu semalam nyenyak? Atau kau bermimpi buruk? Aerith...aerith...aerith.

"mmmm..." tiba2 dia menggeliat lalu membuka matanya.

"hei, selamat pagi" sapaku padanya.

"pagi" jawabnya mengucek kedua matanya.

"semalam tidurmu nyenyak?" tanyaku.

"ya...huam" jwbnya diiringi menguap.

"yg lain blm bangun? Jam berapa skrg?" tanyanya.

"blum, jam empat pagi. Kau masih ngantuk?" tanyaku lg. Aerith menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menyingkirkan selimut yg menutupi tubuhnya dan bangkit menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

dalam keadaan setengah nyawa kukucurkan air diwastafel dan muncuci muka dilanjutkan dgan menggosok gigiku. Sekeluarnya aku dari kamar mandi genma trlihat tengah melihat kearah jendela yg mash gelap gulita.

"kau sedang apa?" tanyaku. Genma berbalik melihatku lalu tersenyum.

"kau mau lihat matahari terbit?" tanyanya.

"kayaknya asyik. Oke deh. Yg lain gmana?" tanyaku.

"ya bangunkan saja mereka. Aku akan siap2 dulu" katanya berjalan melaluiku dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Baiklah kalau begitu, kumulai dgan membangunkan anko. "hei anko, kau mau melhat matahari trbit?" tanyaku. Tapi dia malah menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepala, reaksi serupa kudapatkan dari yg lainnya, hanya bentuknya saja yg berbeda. Sepertinya mereka tidur larut sekali.

"gimana? Ada yg bangun?" tanya genma yg sudah keluar dr kamar mandi. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "well tampaknya hanya kita berdua, ayo" ujarnya. Kusambar jaket milikku dan berlari mengikutinya. Sepanjang lorong tak ada kegiatan apapun. Kami hanya sekekali melihat pelayan yg mondar mandir menyiapkan sarapan. Ketika keluar dr area penginapan pun suasana sepi mencekam. "ayo jalan" dorong genma. Kami pun berjalan menuju pantai. Pantai pun terlihat sepi, hanya terdengar debur ombak dipesisir dan beberapa pedagang yg terlihat tengah menata dagangannya. Angin pantai yg berhembus membuatku kdinginan. " nih" ujar genma menyodorkan sebungkus kentang tumbuk yg masih mengepul padaku.

"makasih. Aku suka ini" jwbku seraya menerima pemberiannya.

"aku tau kok" ujarnya. Hee, tahu dari mana dia kalau aku suka ini? Padahal seingatku aku jarang memakan ini didpannya dan aku pun tdl pernah bilang secara spesifik.

genma berjalan menuju sebuah tikar yg lalu duduk, aku pun duduk disampingnya seraya memakan kentang milikku. Karena lpr kentang tsb sudh kuhbskan dlm waktu kurg dr 10 menit, bgt jg dgan dirinya.

"hei genma, kau tahu dr mana aku suka ini?" tanyaku. Genma menatap padaku lalu tersenyum.

"tentu aku tahu, karena aku sudah lama menyukaimu" jwbnya.

"seingatku aku tdk pernah blg padamu ataupun srg makn didpanmu" ujarku.

"hmph, entahlah. Aku mengetahuinya bgt saja" ujarnya lg. Kutatap matanya yg menyiratkan rasa cinta yg bgt dalam, dia seakan sdh mengetahui luar dlm diriku. Timbul keinginan dlm diriku untk ingin mengenal drinya lbh jauh pula.

"genma, jujur ya. Apa menurutmu suka sama cinta itu berbeda?" tanyaku.

"hm, menurutku beda. Kalau suka kita hanya mlhat cangkangnya sj. Tp kalau sdh cinta kita mlhat luar dan dlmnya jg. Kalau menurutmu?" katanya blk brtanya.

"bda mungkin ya. Kalau suka sh kdang kita tdk mau mnerima kekuranganny. Tp kalau sdh cinta apapun kelbhan maupun kekrgan.a akn kta trma. Tp aku g tau jg sh soalnya blm prnah ska atau jth cinta sama cowok. Argumenku brdasarkan cinta keluargaku sj, hehe..." jwbku. Genma tersenyum seraya memeluk kdua lutut dgan lengannya. Debur ombak menemani kesunyian kami, sementara lngit msh trlhat brtaburan bintang. "kapan terakhr kali kau jatuh cinta?" tanyaku. Seselesainya aku mengucpkan prtanyaan ini enth mgapa jantgku brdbar kncang.

"apa aku hrs jujur jg?" tanyanya. Sembari menelan ludah kuanggukan kepala. Kudgar ia menghla nfasnya. Dtak jantungku mkin kncang menunggu jwban keluar dr mulutnya. "waktu umurku 10 tahun" jwbnya. Duniaku srs hancur, jd sdh ada wanita lain yg mengisi hatinya sblum dia menyukaiku?. "dia wanita tercantik yg pernah kulhat seumur hdupku. Dia baik, dia ramah pd siapapun, dia jg seperti boneka" tambahnya. Ugh, tolong hentikan aku tdk ingin mendgrnya.

"yah walaupun mungkin cintaku ini brtpuk sebelah tangan, hahaha" ujarny lg. Kuperhtikan sorot sdih diwajahnya, sepertinya dia msh mencintai wanita itu.

"kalau memang cinta, terus kejar sampai dapat. Aku akan blg pada perempuan bodoh itu ada lelaki yg mencintainya dgan tulus selama ini" ujarku. Entah apa yg membuatku brkta dmikian pdhal hatiku trs sakit sekali saat itu. Tp klw aku mlhat genma brsdh aku tdk mau, biarlah aku menyerah untuknya. Tampaknya sikapnya padaku pada akhrnya sukses merebut hatiku.

"ayo cepat beritahu nama perempuan itu" ujarku. Genma lg2 tersenyum padaku.

"kau mau tahu?" tanyanya. Kuanggukan kepalaku dgan mantap. Genma mendkatkan kepalannya padaku dan berhenti dl jarak beberapa senti. Jantungku brdgup super cepat saat itu. "gak mau" jwbnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Iih, dasar kurang ajar. Segera kutinju bahunya dan dia malah trtawa lebar melhat reaksiku. Langit sudah mulai trlhat brwarna kekuning2an prtanda matahr mlai menunjukan geliat aktivitasnya.

"huuh, padahal aku berniat baik nih" ujrku ksal seraya mlhat kearah laut. Sesuatu tiba2 terasa berat disebelah bahuku. Kusadari genma menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku.

"sudahlah, kau tidak usah tahu. Aku sudah bahagia dengan keadaanku sekarang" ujarnya. Perasaan kesalku seakan melebur seiring dgan selesainya perkataannya. Mungkin aku memang tdk mengetahui siapa wanita yg sudah membuatnya bersedih hati. Tp setidaknya kalau dia sekarang bhagia ya syukurlah.

Mentari pagi kini mulai terbit, pancaran chya putinya perlhan menyamarkan taburan bntang2 diangkasa. Tapi hati ini srs msh bertburan bintang2. Dan aku brsyukur krn aku bsa mngenalnya sdkt lbh dlm.

"hidup musim panas, hidup festival" teriak anko kegirangan.

"ya ampun anko, festivalnya kan nanti malam" ujar shizune.

"hehehe, katanya kembang ini yg terbaik se konoha. Aku sudh tdk sbr" jwbnya. Kami hari itu br sj berjalan kembali dari makan siang. Well memang bnr sh katanya. Untunglah aku membwa kimono milikku. Kuharap aku bs melhat kmbang api dgannya.

malamnya aku sibuk berkutat dgan tusuk konde dan sisir. Karena rambutku lumayan panjang jdinya memakan waktu ckp lama untuk menatanya. Untunglah aku brdandan plg awal jd aku bsa pergi tpat waktu.

"semuanya sudah siap?" tanya shizune.

"ahoy!" seru anko. Kami pun brangkat dg brjalan kaki kearh festival yg meman. Tdk terlalu jauh dr penginapan. Ukh, dari dulu aku memang tdk trlalu suka memakai kimono, selain ribet dan membtasi ruang gerak, hak geta yg kupakai pun lmyan tinggi (krn aku plg pendk dikeluargaku) shg aku pun mau tdk mau tdk bsa melangkah lbar2. Para lelaki pergi duluan, kami janji ketemuan dsana.

"ah itu mereka" ujar anko brlari menghampiri mrka. Kulhat genma dgan badan tinggi tegapnya membuatnya trlhat gagah mengenakan kimono berwarna biru pucat. Rasanya wajahku memerah lg dh. "oke, kita ketemu lg dipenginapan ya, kunci ada di front desk" ujar anko. Kami pun berpisah, anko dan yuki mendatangi sbuah stand permainan smentara shizune dan yuki ke stand mkanan. Kalau aku dan genma msh terpaku digerbang utama, saling terdiam.

.

.

.

**GENMA POV**

lidahku mendadak serasa mati rasa melihat betapa cantiknya wanita yg sudah kucintai selama ini. Dgan memakai kimono warna biru kehijauan dengan motif bunga putih dan tatanan rambutnya yg apik membuatnya trlhat seperti org yg brbda malam itu. "kau cantik sekali malam ini" ujarku.

"ooh, jadi kemarin2 nggak?" blsnya. Jwbannya sktika mengundang tawaku dan mencairkan kekakuan yg ada.

"yuk kita jalan jalan" ujarku mengulurkan tangan. Dia trmnung memandangi ulran tganku. "didalam pasti penuh, bisa bhya kalau kau hilang" tambahku. Dgan malu2 dia menyambut uluran tanganku. Ah, rasanya seperti didlm mimpi aku bsa brgandengan tangan dgannya. Sdh brp tahun aku menantikan saat saat seperti ini.

'DOR...DOR...DOR' hny dg 3 buah tembkan smwa peluru menembus tengah2 papan bidik dan memperoleh nilai sempurna. Aerith bertepuk tangan melihat keberhasilanku. Si pemilik kedah memberiku sebuah boneka kucing persia putih dgan bola mata hijau terang yg cocok dgannya. Kuberikan boneka tsb pada aerith, dia trlihat kegirangan menerimanya.

"terima kasih, genma" ujarnya dgan senyum lebar.

"sama sama" jwbku. Tak ada yg lbh membhagiakan bgiku selain bsa membuatnya trsnyum. Festival smakin mendkati puncaknya, yakni pesta kembang api yg tak terasa tinggal stu jam lg.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

"bsa tgu sbentar? Aku ingin membnarkan obiku" ujarku. Tadi obiku sempat trsangkut didahan phon jd agak sdkt longgar. Aku pun masuk kedlm toilet dkat stu dan menaruh boneka kucingku dibgian yg krg dkat tmpat wastafel. Aku trsenyum sendiri melhatnya, walaupun aku tdk suka boneka tp krna ini pemberiannya kurasa ini akan jd boneka favoritku.

.

.

.

**GENMA POV**

aku bersandar disbuah phon tak jauh dr st menunggunya keluar dr toilet. "genma? Astaga...ini bnar2 kau?" terdgar suara wanita dr arh sampingku. Seorg perempuan berambut merah panjang trlhat mendatangiku.

"iya, ini memang aku, honoka" jwbku trsenyum. Well aku memang mengenal baik perempuan ini, dia adalah rekan pertamaku saat aku ptama kali mndpat msi ditngktan chuunin. Walaupun smpat menjlin asmara dan pts tgah jalan tp kami tdk slg brmushan. Kami ttap brtman baik sampai sekarg.

"apa yg kau lakukan dsni?" tanyanya.

"menunggu seseorg" jwbku.

"cie, mana kekasihmu? Aku ingin melhatnya." ujarnya.

"sdg ditoilet sbentar." kataku.

"kyaaaa" spontan honoka memelukku. Rupanya ada seekor laba2 didkatnya.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

setlah memastkan obiku sdh trikat dg kencang aku pun keluar dr toilet. "kyaaa" trdgar suara jeritan wanita diluar. Betapa trkjutnya aku saat melhat seorg wanita berambut merah tengah memeluk dirinya. Tanpa dikomandoi lg kubwa tbuhku brblik pergi dari tmpat it skrg jg.

.

.

.

**GENMA POV**

"sudah pergi, tuh" ujarku.

"eh iya maaf" ujarnya melepaskan pelukannya. Ktka mlhat kearah toilet, trlhat sosok dirinya tengah brlari meninggalkan tmpat ini. Apa dia melhat adegan tadi? Bsa gawat kalau dia sampai salh paham. "apa yg td itu kekasihmu?" tanya honoka. Tdk kujawab prtanyaannya, yg trpkr saat it adalah mengejarnya dan menjlskan semuanya. Sebuah trikan trasa dislh stu lengan kimonoku. "apa aku perlu ikut untuk menjlskan padanya?" tanyanya.

Aku sdh mengenal bgaimana sifat aerith, menyetujui permintaanny hny akan memprkeruh suasana.

"tidak, biar aku sj yg menjlskannya" ujarku mnarik kmbali lnganku dan brlari menyusulnya

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

pada awalnya aku hanya berjalan cepat...cepat dan makin cepat hingga tak terasa aku pun berlari. Aku tdk peduli kemana aku pergi yg penting jauh jauh drtmpat itu. Air mata sudah brcucuran membnjiri pipiku. Aku trus brlari hga 'BRUK' tanpa sadar aku pun trjatuh krna tali getaku ptus. Tak ada seorgpun dstu, entah kni aku brd dmana. Dgan mnahan rasa sakit aku brusaha bangkit dan brjalan kesbuah kursi lalu duduk. Kakiku trasa sakit sekali, tp perasaan sakit dihatiku menutupi sgalanya. Siapa wanita itu? Apa mrka pernah brpcran? Apa dia yg slma ini dicintainya?

.

.

.

**GENMA POV**

dgan bantuan insting ninjaku kutelusuri jejaknya dan kudapati dirinya tengah trduduk diam disbuah kursi dgan kepala trtunduk. Dr snar lampu taman trlhat sesuatu brkilat dipipinya, dia menangis. Kudatangi dirinya dan duduk disampingnya.

Aerith tdk brgeming, dia tetap menangis tak henti henti hingga pipi nya pun basah kyup krnanya. "aku memang pernah pacaran dgannya, lalu kami putus tengah jalan dan sekarang tdk ada apa2 diantara kita" ujarku membuka pembicaraan. Kulhat aerith menarik napas dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"iya...aku mengerti. Tidak apa apa" ujarnya mengeluarkan selembar sapu tangan dan mengelap air matanya.

"kalau begitu kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku.

"aku...hanya kaget saja tadi, aku baik baik saja, kok" ujarnya trsenyum

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

"bohong, kau bohong kan aerith?" katanya.

"ugh, bukan urusanmu bodoh!" bentakku.

"kepapa kau tiba tiba marah aerith, ada apa? Apa kau mengira dia wanita yg selama ini kucintai? Sudah kubilang kan kami skrg tdk ada apa apa" ujarnya.

"itu bukan urusanku. Kumohon tinggalkan aku sendiri" ujarku seraya terisak.

"aerith, ini semua hany salah paham saja. Biarkan aku menjelaskannya" ujarnyaa brusha menggenggam tanganku tp dgan cepat kutarik kembali.

"jangan sentuh aku!" bentakku lg. Selesai sudah dgan bgini dia pasti akan pergi meninggalkanku dan hidup bhagia dgan wanita itu. Namun alih pergi, genma mendekapku dgan erat, sangat erat hingga rasanya aku bsa remuk karenanya.

"aku tdk pernah mencintainya. Wanita yg kucintai..." "DIAAAM, aku tdk ingin mendengar..." perkataanku terpotong karena bibirku dikunci dgan miliknya.

Saat itu sketika sgala rasa kesal, emosi, sakit dan sedihku menghilang seakan dia mengambil semua penderitaan itu sketika.

"ke...kenapa?" hanya kata itu yg terucap saat genma melepaskan ciumannya.

"aku harap aerith sembuh, dan kuharap...kalau sudah dewasa nanti aerith mau menikah dganku" mataku trbuka smakin lebar mendgar deret kalimat yg sangat tdk asing bgiku. Pikiranku tba2 melayang jauh ke 20 tahun yg lalu saat seorg bocah lelaki mengungkapkan keinginan tulusnya untuk mencintaiku seumur hidup. Kini bocah lelaki itu telah tumbuh menjadi seorg lelaki tampan yg saat ini berada didpanku dan dia pun msh mencintaiku. Kini seakan jelas semua alasan sikapnya padaku selama ini. "aerith, apa kau tidak mengingatnya?" tanyanya. Air mata kembali mengucur deras tp kali ini bukanlah air mata ksdhan, melainkan air mata yg pnuh dgan kebhagiaan. Kini genma brhasil menggenggam kedua tangnku. Kutatap matanya, dr sorot matanya dapat kulihat keabadian cinta. Kuanggukan pelan kepalaku menjwb pertanyaannya. "bohong besar memang kalau aku sudah menyukaimu selama 5 tahun. Asal kau tahu saja, seumur hidup aku tidak pernah menyukaimu" ujarnya. Ah, apa artinya dia membenciku? "aku tdk prnah menyukaimu karena aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali melihatmu aerith gainsborough." sambungnya. Kdua tanganku menutup mulutku menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan.

Genma trsenyum, ia menempelkan keningnya ke kningku. "aku sudah mencintaimu selama 20 tahun aerith. Kaulah wanita tercantik, teramah, terbaik dalam hidupku" ujarnya. Air mataku lg2 mengucur deras. Genma kembali duduk tgak dan mengusap air mataku dgan kdua lengannya yg besar.

"terus kenapa waktu itu gak bilang?" ujarku.

"dasar bodoh, kalau aku bilang sudah mencintaimu selama 20 tahun kau maupun mereka pasti mengira aku ini psycho, kan?" jwbnya. Jwbannya membuatku tertawa. "ini pernyataan cintaku, jadi bagaimana jwbanmu?" tanyanya mlhat menjauh. Rona merah trlihat diwajahnya. Aku trsenyum, kucium lembut pipinya seraya berbisik "karena kau sdh membuatku menjomblo slm 20 tahun krsa kau harus bertanggung jawab menyayangiku". Genma tersenyum seraya menatap padaku lalu memelukku.

"maaf saja ya, aku akan mencintai dan membahagiakanmu selamanya" balasnya. Aku bersyukur akan hari ini. Karena pada hr ini aku tahu siapa gerangan lelaki yg dgan tulus mencintaiku seumur hidupku. Karena mulai pada hari ini pula, hari hari berikutnya akan kunikmati dgan limpahan cinta kasih. Dan aku pun bahagia karena kudapatkan ciuman pertamaku dari lelaki yg dgan tulus mencintaiku.

**FIN**

* * *

**RR please? :3  
**


End file.
